The Redemption of Revan
by James Holester
Summary: SWKOTOR fanfic. This story deals with a LS Female Revan named Mara. PG-13 for mild swearing and sexual induendo.
1. Prolouge

**The Redemption of Revan**

**Prologue**

Four thousand years before the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Republic verged on collapse, Darth Malak, Last surviving apprentice of Dark Lord Revan, had unleashed an invincible Sith armada upon an unsuspecting galaxy.

Crushing all resistance, Malak's war of conquest has left the Jedi order scattered and vulnerable as countless Knights fell in battle and many more swore allegiance to their new Sith Master.

In the skies above the Outer Rim world of Taris, a Jedi battle fleet engaged the forces of Darth Malak in a desperate effort to halt the Sith's galactic domination.

A large Republic capitol ship, the Endar Spire, was being assaulted at all angles by the agile Sith fighters. Explosions from the Sith capitol ships rocked the Spire. The Spire groaned and creaked before floating idly over Taris.


	2. Chapter 1 Crash and Burn

**The Redemption of Revan**

**Chapter 1: Crash and Burn**

A young woman in her yearly twenties was being rocked side to side, due to the explosions on the hull of the Spire. Her eyes flutter open to reveal a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes. She realizes that the ship is under attack and leapt out of her bunk when a young man, also in his yearly twenties busted into the room to find a half naked Mara, only in her red and white jumpsuit.

"Mara! We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up, we don't have much time!" he exclaimed in severe exasperation.

"Um…who are you?" Mara asked cautiously as she slipped into her smuggling outfit and snapping on her stealth field generator.

"I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunk mate here on the Endar Spire. We work opposite shifts; I guess that's why you haven't seen me before. Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she gets off the ship alive!" Trask responded.

"Bastila…Bastila…Bastila…who's she again?" Mara asked shyly.

"Bastila is the commanding officer of this ship. Well, she's not really an officer, but she is the one in charge of this mission. One of our primary duties is her protection in the event of an attack. You swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Now is time to make good on that oath!" Trask explained. "I know your reputation, how you used to smuggle spices and blasters along the Corellian Run. I guess since the Republic couldn't catch you, they might as well hire you. I'll admit, the Republic is in desperate need of someone with your skills. Desperate enough to overlook your shady past. But now that you've signed on to this mission, your part of the Republic Fleet, and Bastila needs all troops at her side in the event of an attack! Now c'mon!"

"Okay! Let's go save her Jedi ass!" Mara exclaimed, she flicked back her head to make her dark blue locks of hair fall behind her head.

With that being said, Trask jogged to the door and unlocked it so they could leave. Mara and Trask ran out of the room and skidded to a halt in front of a nearby Astromech Droid. She heard a bleeping on her comlink and waited for the speaker to start talking.

"This is Carth Onasi— the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower!_ All hands to the bridge! _" Carth exclaimed over the comlink.

"That was Carth, one of the Republic's best pilots! He's seen more combat than the rest of the Spire's crew put together! If he says things are bad, they are! We have to get to the bridge to help defend Bastila!" Trask explained.

"Lets get a move on it then! Quit yapping Trask!" Mara exclaimed. She then used her expert smuggling skills to slice the lock on the door when they found a lone Republic soldier in a intense firefight with two Sith soldiers. The Sith struck a lucky shot to the Republic soldier's torso. He gave a minor cry of pain before collapsing dead.

"These Sith must be the advance boarding party! For the Republic!" Trask yelled before lunging at the Sith with his blaster rifle blazing. Mara sighed at his delusions of grandeur before whipping out her blaster pistol and sniping the left Sith in the head. Trask made a smoking ruin out of the other. Mara and Trask continued along the Spire before they encounter a Jedi and a Dark Jedi engaged in a fierce saber battle. The Jedi, Elina, parried all of the Sith's strike and finally slew him. She sighed in relief before dropping dead after another explosion went off underneath her.

"That was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila! Damn! We could of used her help!" Two Sith soldiers overheard Trask and rushed over to engage Mara and him. Mara silently cursed Trask's big mouth before expertly taking out the two Sith.

"You know, Mara, you have the greatest aim I've ever seen! How did you get so good?" Trask asked as they were running towards the bridge.

"Save it, Trask. Not now, maybe when we get off this thing," Mara replied.

"We better get out some swords or something else besides blasters, it would be suicide to use a blaster on the bridge!"

Mara nodded before unsheathing her two long swords. After Trask had followed his own advice, Mara unlocked the bridge doors. Mara gaped at the destruction before engaging two Sith. Her and Trask dispatched them and looked around for Bastila. After seeing that she wasn't there, they turned to each other to decide what to do next.

"Bastila isn't here on the bridge, they probably retreated to the escape pods. That's where we should go too. The Sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the ship, nothing will stop them from blasting the Spire into space dust!"

Mara and Trask dashed around the wreckage of the bridge and got pretty far when Trask mentioned that something was behind another one of the doors. He ran up to it and opened it to find a bald man with a mullet clad from head to toe in black armor and robes.

"Damn! Another Dark Jedi! I'll try to hold him off while you get to the escape pods! _Go!_" Trask yelled back to Mara.

"Trask! No-o!" Mara screamed as another explosion rocked the ship and closing off Trask from Mara, dooming him.

Mara sniffed and fought back a tear before making her way into the Starboard Section of the ship.


	3. Chapter 2 Crash and Burn Part 2

**The Redemption of Revan**

**Chapter 2: Crash and Burn—Part 2**

Carth's voice rang through Mara's comlink. "This is Carth Onasi on your comlink. I'm tracking you through the Spire's life support system. Bastila's escape pod is away. You're the last surviving crew member on the Spire. I can't wait for you much longer! You have to make it to the escape pods! But be careful, there is a whole squadron of Sith soldiers nearby! You have to sneak by them." Carth said.

Mara turned on her stealth field generator and snuck through the hall ways and killed the Sith squad. When she opened the door behind the dead commander, she was face to face with 35 year old soldier in a battered, orange flight jacket. He had slicked back, brown hair with one strand fallen in front of his face. He was beginning to get crow's feet on the outside corners of his eyes.

"You made it just in time! There is only one active escape pod left, we can use it and hide out on the planet below." Carth said.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Mara replied.

"I'm a soldier with the Republic, like you. We're the last two crew members left on the Spire. Bastila's escape pod is already gone, there is no reason for us to stay behind and get shot by the Sith. Now c'mon! There will be time for questions later!" Carth exclaimed.

Mara and Carth ran to the escape pod and climbed in. Carth punched in a few commands and the pod jettisoned from the ship and Carth looked out the escape pod window. "Well, the damage doesn't look so bad from out—". Just as he said that the Spire exploded. Mara bashed her head against the wall in result of the blast. She was out cold.

The pod entered Taris' atmosphere and rocketed down into Upper Taris. When the pod cooled down, Carth carried Mara's body out and into an apartment complex. He rushed her into an abandoned apartment and laid her down on the bed. A red spot formed on the bed's pillow and Carth found that her head was bleeding really bad. He took out his survival kit and sewed up the wound crudely. "It will have to do for now, until we find a doctor," he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 3 Trapped on a Hostile World

**The Redemption of Revan**

**Chapter 3: Trapped on a Hostile World**

Mara tossed back and forth on her bed while moaning in her sleep. In her dream she saw a beautiful young woman, about 19, in a fierce battle with a Dark Jedi aboard a Sith capitol ship. He brown hair was whipping repeatedly with each strike upon the Sith. Sweat flowed freely down her forehead as she fought. The neck line of her dark red tunic was drenched in her sweat. She found and opening in the Sith's fighting technique and struck him down. She sighed in relief before walking forward. Mara awoke slowly.

She carefully got out of her bed and looked at Carth.

"Good to see you up, instead of thrashing about in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. I was wondering if you were ever gonna wake up. I'm Carth, one of the Republic soldiers on the Endar Spire. I was with you in the escape pod, do you remember?" Carth said.

"Right. I'm Mara by the way. How did we get here?"

"Well, you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past couple of days, so I imagine you're pretty confused about things. Try not to worry. We're safe…at least for now," Carth said to Mara. "We're in an abandoned apartment in the city of Taris. You banged up your head pretty bad when our escape pod crashed. But luckily I wasn't badly injured, so I dragged you away from the crash site into this apartment. By the time the Sith got to the pod, we were long gone."

"I guess I owe you my life, thanks," Mara replied gratefully.

"No need to thank me, I've never left a soldier behind on a mission, and I don't plan to. "Besides, I'm going to need your help. Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they've declared martial law and a planet-wide quarantine. But I've been in worse spots," Carth said. "I saw on your service records that you understand a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit, but it should come in handy when trapped on a hostile world. There is no way the Republic can get anyone through the Sith blockade to help us. If we're going to find Bastila and get off this planet, we can't rely on anyone but ourselves."

Mara was idly messing with her pony tail in front of here. "Why is it so important to find Bastila?"

"That smack to your head did more damage than I thought. Bastila's a Jedi. She was with the strike team that killed Darth Revan. Malak's Sith Master. Bastila is the key to the whole Republic war effort. The Sith must of found out that she was on the Spire, and set an ambush for us in the system," Carth explained. "I believe that Bastila was on one of the escape pods that crashed down here on Taris. For the sake of the Republic war effort, we have to try and find her."

"Any idea where we should start looking for her?"

"We you were unconscious, I did some scouting about. There are reports of a couple of escape pods crashing in the Undercity. That's a good place to start. But the Undercity is a dangerous place, we shouldn't go there unprepared. We won't do Bastila any good if we get ourselves killed."

"The sooner we start looking for her, the sooner we find her. Lets go."

"Good idea. We can use this abandoned apartment as a base. Just remember to keep a low profile," Carth said. "I've heard some grim stories about the Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away you memories and destroy your very identities! But I figure if we don't do anything stupid, we'll be okay. I mean, after all, they're…they're looking for Bastila, not a couple of grunts like us. Alright ma'am, lets move out."

Mara and Carth left the 'hideout' and we instantly greeted by a Sith soldier and two combat droids interrogating two Duros. "Okay you alien scum! Up against the wall! This is a raid!" the Sith soldier said.

You Sith were here yesterday and didn't find anything! Why do you keep on bothering us? one of the Duros said in his native language.

The soldier pulled up his blaster rifle and shot the Duros three times in the chest before the alien collapsed dead. "That's how us Sith deal with smart-mouthed aliens," the soldier said before turning around to see Mara and Carth. "Hey, what's this? Humans hiding out with aliens? They're Republic fugitives! Attack!"

With that, more fighting commenced and when the other Duros was about to be killed, Mara held her hand out and purple lightning erupted from her palm, frying the droid. Carth, the Duros, and Mara just stared at her palm, amazed.

The Duros was the first to snap out of the trance. "Poor Ixgil, he should of never of talked to the Sith. Thankfully you were here to save us"

"I'm just glad I could help," Mara replied. Mara and Carth walked to the elevator and got in.

"What happened back there?" Carth said.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked.

"The lightning from your palm! That's what I mean!"

"I…don't know, it kinda just…happened" She said shyly.

"That was odd though, anyway, let's go," Carth said, finalizing the conversation.

Mara and Carth were walking towards the Equipment Emporium when Mara turned around. "I'd like to know more about you, Carth," she said.

"Me? Well, I've been a star pilot for the Republic for years, seeing more than my share of wars…I fought in the Mandalorian Wars before all this started. But I've never seen the kind of slaughter these Sith animals can unleash. Not even the Mandalorians were that blood thirsty. My homeworld was one of the first to fall to Malak's fleet. They bombed it into submission and there wasn't a damn thing our Republic forces could do to stop them," Carth said.

"I'm sorry, Carth. That must have been very painful for you," Mara replied.

"I'm just a soldier, I go where the fleet admirals tell me to. I follow my orders and I do my duty. It's just…sighdoesn't seem right that by doing that I failed them. I didn't!"

"Them? Do you mean the people of your homeworld?"

"Yes. No…no, that's not what I mean. I mean…I'm not making much sense, am I? You probably mean well with your questions. Its just that I'm not used to talk a lot about my past, at all actually. I'm used to taking action. Focusing on the task at hand. So let's do that, if you have more questions, ask them later."

Mara continued to walk to the Emporium and gathered information on the Republic escape pods, that some had crashed down in the Undercity. As they were walking to the southern end of Taris, a man was being hassled by two thugs.

"Davik says you missed your last payment," thug one said.

"Davik doesn't like missing payments," said thug two.

"Here! I got fifty credits, that should buy me some time, won't it?" the older man said in a desperate attempt to save his life.

"Sorry, your out of time. Now its all or nothing. Davik can't have people missing payments," thug one replied.

"But I don't have 150 credits! How can I give you credits I don't have?" exclaimed the merchant.

"That's to bad. Davik will want to make an example of you. You're coming with us," said thug two.

"No—help somebody help! They're going to kill me!" the merchant cried out.

"I know we're not trying to attraction attention to ourselves, but are we going to let them drag this guy off?" Carth whispered to Mara.

"Hold on a second, looks like we got ourselves a witness here," thug one remarked to Carth and Mara.

"Davik doesn't like witnesses," added thug two.

"Leave this man alone! Or you will have to deal with me!" Mara shot at the thugs.

"Guess we'll have to teach you to mind your own business!" thug two shot back. Mara whipped out her new pistol and shot the Aqualish between his big beady eyes. Carth killed the human thug with ease as well.

"Thank you! I owe you my life! Those bounty hunters were going to take me away and kill me! My wife warned me not to take out a loan from Davik. Now I cant pay him back! Its not good to owe a crime lord money. He'll keep sending more and more bounty hunters after me until I'm dead!" The merchant wailed.

"Maybe I can help you?" Mara asked.

"You already helped me by saving me from those bounty hunters, so unless you have a spare 100 credits to give me to pay off Davik, there's nothing else you can do."

"Here's 100 credits. Take them," Mara said, pressing the bill into his palm.

"You're giving me a hundred credits? Just like that? I…I don't know what to say! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're giving him a hundred credits? Generous," Carth remarked.

"Now I can pay off Davik! You saved my life! Thank you! I better bring these credits to him right away!" the merchant said before running away. Mara stooped down a searched the dead thugs and found a hundred credits.

"Heh, what luck."


End file.
